


Better in Person

by WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: ...i dunno that kinda it ? im bad at tagging yall lo siento, Established Relationship, Fluff, hes there briefly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup/pseuds/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup
Summary: sonny graduated college and trent is a fucking good boyfriend and helps her celebrate
Relationships: Trent Barreta/Sonny Kiss
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Better in Person

**Author's Note:**

> fucken someone else name fics for me i hate it   
> anyways nother anon hope you like it i wrote this during zoom class and uh yeah

Sonny smiled down at her phone from all the responses and words of congratulations, laughing at the few who even sent something in gimmick like Luther and Lance Archer. He hadn’t seen anything from Trent yet but told herself not to be too put out by it. It wasn’t a requirement to post everything online but there was a part of him that still wanted to know Trent was proud. 

Sonny made her way through the halls of the hotel back to her room, locking her phone and slipping it back in his back pocket and pulling out the room key. 

All she hears is an “Oh fuck” as the door cracks open, pushing the door all the way open with a slight frown before Sonny is met with a sheepish looking Trent, holding a bouquet of flowers and Chuck trying to hide behind the mattress. And a fuckton of decorations. 

“What’s all this?” Sonny asked, a small smile blooming on her face as she surveyed everything. There were balloons floating around the ceiling revealing a congratulatory banner hanging on the back wall as well as the small table set up with a pink table cloth and a bottle of something Sonny couldn’t tell sitting in the bucket of ice. It was adorably charming and so was the way Trent rubbed the back of his neck and let out a soft, nervous laugh. Sonny’s smile grew, he was really cute when he was nervous. 

“I just, you graduated and I wanted to do something…” Trent stepped forward a little and thrust the flowers towards Sonny. “Here, these are for you.” Sonny gently took them and admired the colors, pinks and purples and blues, bright and pretty, his favorite colors. “I also got that fancy apple juice stuff uh, Chuck what’s it called?” 

“Uh Martinelli’s.” Chuck spoke up from his crouched position on the floor. He waved awkwardly to Sonny who laughed and waved back. “Hey, Sonny, congratulations, how does it feel to have a bachelor’s? Dumb Trent wouldn’t know.” He teased and cowered away from Trent’s impending smack. Sonny kept laughing, especially at Trent’s pout but she did lay a comforting hand on Trent’s shoulder. 

“Thanks Chuckie, I’m happy to be finished.” Sonny admitted and Chuck nodded, finally standing. 

“Yeah that sucked, but that’s awesome proud of you man!” Chuck stepped out from behind the bed and came over giving Sonny a hug before making his way over to the door. “Trent went insane at Party City that’s why there’s a fucking hundred balloons.” 

“You wanna leave now man?” Trent said with a slight annoyance that had Sonny rubbing his shoulder. Chuck raised his hands and kept stepping back, walking backwards out of the room. 

“Fine, bye Sonny, love you!” The door shut and Trent sighed with a small pout. 

“He said all the stuff I was supposed to say first.” Sonny shook her head and leaned forward, placing a quick kiss to his lips. It had the desired effect of getting Trent to smile again and he wrapped his arms around his waist. “I’m proud of you, and I love you.” Trent said and Sonny couldn’t help the swelling of his heart, this was even more than if Trent had posted on Twitter sometimes people can forget how much spoken words can mean but Sonny understood right then, able to see Trent’s smile and look of adoration and pride. It was so much more than looking at a screen. 

“I love you, too. This is so sweet.” Sonny glanced around again at everything before her eyes landed back at Trent whose head was ducked. 

“I’m glad you like it, I wasn’t sure what to get.” Trent shrugged, taking Sonny by the hand not holding the flowers and pulling her to the table to sit. 

“You didn’t have to get me anything, but I appreciate it.” Sonny set down the flowers as Trent raised their joined hands and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. 

“Yeah I did, I woulda been such a shitty boyfriend if I didn’t get you anything. This is a huge deal, wrestlers aren’t exactly top of class college graduates. You’re special Sonny, you always have been but now you’re even cooler. I swear you get more amazing everyday.” Trent’s sincerity had Sonny’s breath caught in her throat. It’s not that Trent wasn’t normally this sweet it’s just that no matter how many times he expresses such simple words of appreciation or compliment, she would never get used to it and how it makes her feel. 

“How do you always do that?” Sonny asked, chuckling when Trent frowns. 

“What?” 

“Be the nicest boyfriend always.” Sonny explained and Trent shrugged like he really didn’t know. 

“Chuck’s kinda right, there’s not much in my brain besides wrestling and you.” Sonny shook her head at the way Trent spun that into another endearing sentiment and leaned across the table, cradling Trent’s face with his hand and kissing him, this time letting it linger as she attempted to seep every ounce of appreciation into this kiss and hope Trent understands just how much he means to her. 

“Thank you, I love you so much.” Sonny whispered against Trent’s lips and felt him smile against her. 

“I love you, too. Congratulations my rose. You wanna pop this open or uh do something else to celebrate first?” Trent asked and received a light smack on his shoulder. 

“Shut up.” Sonny laughed as Trent reached for the bottle with his head ducked. 

“I was kidding!” Trent tried and Sonny might have pointed out that he definitely wasn’t kidding but she let it slide this time, just enjoying the moment, the sound of Trent’s laughter, the sight of his smile, and the feeling of pride at her accomplishment. 

And maybe it felt nice knowing his boyfriend was proud of him, too. 

**Author's Note:**

> dude i wish i could write fics in spanish thatd be so dope its so pretty but im a shitty monolingual :(  
> trent brain empty cept wrestle and boyfriend ffff   
> tumblr @junglecassidy


End file.
